All I Need
by ValorFormSor
Summary: When someone grows up not having any friends, does this stop them from love. Request from InfamousPlot.


**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Okay, this story is a request from Infamousplot, and it is FINALLY DONE! SonKnux is not an easy pairing to do, and I'm pretty sure that I've done an OOC moment or two, but I DONT CARE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>All I Need<strong>

Was it fate? Was it destiny, or was it simply a coincidence. I suppose that doesn't matter. What does matter is that it happened. And what happened that day created something, and I can say that, given a choice, I would not change a thing. His name was Knuckles, he was a red echidna, he tended to let his feelings get in the way of common sense and would take everything very seriously. He never knew his parents, and he had lived on his own for most of his life. He lived in a modest looking cottage on Angel Island, a gigantic island floating in the sky. His diet mainly consisted of the various fruits and vegetables on the island. Most of which grew exclusively on Angel Island.

These had caught the eye of a few companies who had tried to take some of the food, but Knuckles had, on one of his irregular trips to the city, proved that he legally owned the island and had gotten a deed. Occasionally, a family or a small group of friends would ask to go to the island for a camping trip, using a small airplane that his parents had used. Initially, he let them go, but when he found the aftermath of these tourists, the unclean campsites, the garbage strewn across his beautiful Island, he stopped letting anyone on, and his was the only presence on Angel Island for a long time.

Because Knuckles spent most of his time on his own, he didn't have any friends, that is until he and I met. My name is Sonic, I'm a hedgehog. I knew of Angel Island, but I didn't really care that much to see it. I didn't really care to have anything, except a friend, someone to spend time with. My parents were extremely wealthy. My father owned a sports shoe company called _Hedgehog. _My mother was a world famous model. Both spent most of their time travelling around the world, and I had no one to spend any time with. I was being home schooled, and I wasn't allowed out of the house on my own until I was eighteen, and as soon as I did, I started going out as much as possible, though I didn't really see the point when I didn't have any friends, but all that changed when I met Knuckles.

I was at a nightclub in the city when I first met him. Knuckles was sitting at a table in the corner of the nightclub, leaving his drink untouched, and occasionally catching a glance at me, grinning at me whenever my gaze caught his. I realized that this was finally my first time to make a friend, he was grinning at me, and he liked me. I got up from my table, and I walked over to Knuckles table, smiled at him, and asked, nervously,

"Um, excuse me?" He looked at me and while keeping his mouth closed, then said,

"If you want to sit down, the seats all yours." I couldn't believe it. I had finally made a friend. I told him thanks and sat down. "I was wondering when you would sit down. I was wondering if I would have to come over, though I doubt it would have been any less awkward." I laughed at this comment. He extended a white gloved hand, smiling, "The names Knuckles. What's yours?" I took his hand and shook it, replying,

"I'm Sonic." We stopped shaking but, when I let go and put my arms on the table, he put one of his hands over one of mine. While it felt a little weird, it also felt good. I was touching someone, and he was touching me, and we were talking. "So, Knuckles, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I don't actually do a whole lot. I live on an island my parents left me, and I spend most of my time there with the animals. What about you?" This I was expecting, but I couldn't think of a lie to say, so I just told him the truth.

"My dad owns a shoe company, and my mum is a model. I spend most of my time stuck in my house, alone. No animals allowed." I added jokingly. Knuckles smiled at me.

"Two lonely souls, brought together by a mere coincidence. One a wealthy, everything handed to him on a silver platter, and the other, a farmer who cares not for money. Sounds like Charles Dickens." This was something I wasn't expecting. So, after a brief ten second silence, I said the only thing I could think of.

"Wow, that's deep." Knuckles laughed at this, and I was glad.

"When you're on your own, you do what you can to pass the time."

"'Isn't that the truth?" I don't know how I came up with the conversation, it just came, naturally, and I was enjoying it. We continue to talk, and after half an hour, came the question that changed my life.

"You know, Sonic. This place is a bit noisy. Want to stay with me for the night?" I couldn't believe it, he was asking me to come back to his place. By this time our drinks were still untouched, and we had gone to holding both of each others hands. This was the closest I had ever felt to someone.

"Sure, why not. But no funny business, you got that?" He grinned.

"I'll think about it." We both laughed at that. Then the both of us got up, and walked out of the club, leaving our drinks on the table. As we walked down the dark street, Knuckles gave me a peck on the cheek, and I gave him one back.

That night was one of the best nights of my life, and I wouldn't have anything change after that. Knuckles is the one who I can confide in, talk to. He has become more than just my friend, he is someone that I care about, that I love, and I also have someone who loves me back, and I think you can guess who that is.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! If I stuffed up, review. If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading. Until next time<strong>, **ValorFormSor, OUT!**


End file.
